


It's You

by SomniaTay



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Devil, F/F, jibo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniaTay/pseuds/SomniaTay
Summary: Minji has seven days to fall in love with a devil named Bora.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	It's You

Minji groaned as she opened her eyes. The room she was in was unfamiliar and it only took seconds for the panic to settle in, adding to the pounding headache she felt. Her wrists were tied together, bound to the chair she was sitting on. She didn’t remember how she got here, but she knew she had to get the hell out of here.

  
“It’s okay,” a voice said. It sounded soft and sweet. Too calm for a setting like this. Minji tried to see where it came from, but all that surrounded her was darkness.

  
“I won’t hurt you. If you’re willing to help me.”

Minji shivered. She could feel the woman’s breath hitting her ear. She was standing behind her, making Minji feel anxious and uneasy. “What the hell do you want?”

  
She waited for a response, trying to turn her head to look behind her. She didn’t need to as the woman was now standing in front of her, close enough so she could probably hear Minji’s racing heartbeat. Minji couldn’t see much, but the first thing she noticed was the orange glow the woman’s eyes had. She felt like they were staring right into her soul, frightening her but pulling her in at the same time.

  
“You,” the woman said, a small smirk spreading on her lips. “Let’s play a game.”

  
“Who are you?”

  
“You’ll find out soon enough.”

  
Minji scoffed. She was scared, but she tried not to show it. She was taught fear was a weakness and people would take advantage of it.

  
“Fine,” Minji sighed, figuring she’d have to play along to have at least some kind of chance of escaping. “What game?”

  
“It’s simple and there’s only a few rules you have to follow. You better try your best or it won’t end well for me.”

  
Minji wasn’t sure why she was supposed to help that psycho that kidnapped her if she wouldn’t even get anything out of succeeding. But another flaw of Minji was that she was always curious and loved a challenge. So, she only nodded and listened as the woman continued to speak.

  
“You have seven days to fall in love with me. Rule number one, you can’t be scared of me. Two, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

  
“You’re crazy,” Minji said before she could even start to regret it. The woman didn’t seem to be bothered though and instead, she moved to untie Minji.

  
“Aren’t we all?” she asked. “You can call me Bora.”

  
“Bora,” Minji muttered, testing how the name sounded coming from her lips. “Well, Bora…what are you?”

  
“Skipping straight to the serious stuff, hm?” Bora let out a chuckle as she stepped away, letting Minji rub her sore wrists in an attempt to soothe them a bit.

  
“I’m a devil.”

  
Somehow, Minji couldn’t bring herself to be surprised. And now it made sense why she was here. It was a nickname her mother gave her. She was always rebellious, always finding new ways to piss off her mother. When her parents divorced and her mother developed a drug addiction, all the blame was portrayed onto Minji. And when Minji decided to turn her life around and try to help her mother to make things better, it was too late. She’d never forget the day she found her mother’s lifeless body in the living room.

  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Bora’s voice cut off her thoughts. “She didn’t hate you.”

  
“What the hell do you know?” Minji asked. It was a sensitive topic. Only her closest friends knew about that story, and not even all of it.

  
“I know a few things,” Bora responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

  
“This is stupid.”

  
It was. Minji wasn’t one who thought much of love. It was a waste of time, something only for people who weren’t strong enough to be on their own. Minji wouldn’t fall in love, especially not with someone like Bora. But if spending the week with her meant she wouldn’t be bothered anymore after that she would play that game with her. She didn’t have much to lose anyway.

  
“It’s fucking dumb. But I’ll play with you. At least you’re somewhat attractive.”

  
“Well, aren’t you sweet,” Bora grinned and the game began.

* * *

Bora stared at the clock on her table. Minji and her have been staying in the devil’s apartment for eight hours now. 160 were left.

  
“Why are you doing this anyway?” Minji asked from the couch she was sitting on.

  
“I have to prove something to my father,” Bora replied. Minji noticed there was more behind it and shifted her full attention to the woman.

  
“You know, devils are supposed to be powerful. Seductive.”

  
Minji would have made a joke to tease the shorter woman, but even she knew it wasn’t the right time to do so, so she held back and nodded.

  
“This is like a test. Everyone has to pick a human that has to fall in love with them in a week. To prove we’re worthy. Everyone only gets one chance.”

“And if they don’t fall in love?”

  
Bora sighed, biting down on her bottom lip tentatively.

  
“We get locked up in hell.”

  
“Why did you pick me then?” Minji asked. “I’ve never loved anyone. I never will.”

  
“That’s what you think,” Bora said as she stood up from the couch, heading over to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

  
“I think we’ll be just fine.”

* * *

The first day passed and Minji learned that Bora was nicer than she thought. Too nice for a devil actually. She had her vulnerable side and only put up a front to survive in this harsh world. It reminded Minji of herself, only that she didn’t want to admit it.  
Minji saw what love did to her parents. It wasn’t what everyone described. It wasn’t warm and beautiful. All it brought was pain and hurt. And Minji didn’t want it. When one of her friends confessed to her, she didn’t even try to be nice about her rejection. Yoohyeon was left heartbroken and eventually stopped talking to Minji. That was something Minji was used to and she couldn’t feel bad.

  
Bora on the other hand, liked the thought of loving someone. Having someone in her arms, being there for someone to comfort them. But she couldn’t get into a relationship, it would only hurt the other person. Even if Minji fell in love with her, which Bora was sure she would, it would be nothing but a game, a proof that her father didn’t have to be ashamed of her.

“Why weren’t you scared of me yesterday?” Bora asked.

  
Minji looked at the devil, seeing the confusion in her eyes. It was almost adorable how someone who was supposed to be frightening could be so cute.

  
“I was,” Minji admitted after a moment of hesitation. She hated to admit her weaknesses, but it felt different with Bora somehow.

  
“I was scared when I woke up and when I first looked at you. But then I thought about how I had nothing to lose and I didn’t care what would happen to me.”

  
It was an answer Bora half expected, but it still didn’t fail to make her feel sad somehow. She knew most of what happened in Minji’s life and she knew Minji was a hopeless case in terms of love. But maybe that was one of the reasons why Bora picked her. She wanted to bring a positive change into Minji’s life. Love wasn’t easy, but it was rewarding.

  
“So I can do whatever I want?”

  
“Like I said, I don’t care,” Minji said and nodded.

  
Bora hummed in thought and stepped closer toward the woman. “Do you trust me?”

  
“I guess,” Minji shrugged.

  
Bora nodded and took another step forward to close any distance that was left between them. She took Minji’s hands in hers. Minji didn’t necessarily like it, but she didn’t pull away either.

  
“I’m going to kiss you,” Bora whispered and leaned closer until she pressed their lips together. She knew there was more to Minji than she let on. She wasn’t the heartless person she pretended to be. And Bora hoped that kiss would make her feel something. She didn’t want to regret her decision of picking Minji. She couldn’t. She had to succeed, for her sake and for Minji’s. It was only their second day but Bora already started to care for Minji, even when the human showed no affection at all.  
They would be okay, Bora thought. She would make sure that they would be.

* * *

On the third day, Bora discovered that Minji had a lovely voice. The human was in the kitchen, singing softly as she made some food. She thought she was alone, but Bora heard everything and it warmed her heart to see a glimpse of Minji’s other side.

  
“You should sing more,” she said. Minji jumped in surprise, clearing her throat as she focused on the vegetables she was chopping. Her back was turned toward Bora, so she wouldn’t see the blush that was decorating her cheeks right now.

  
“I thought you were taking a shower,” she muttered.

  
Bora let out a soft chuckle. “I was,” she said and walked over to where Minji was standing to back hug her.

  
Minji rolled her eyes, not paying attention to Bora’s arms wrapped around her.

  
Bora hated to admit that the week wasn’t going like she wanted so far. She thought by now Minji would at least show some kind of interest in her. She’d just have to stay optimistic. They still had time.

  
“Tell me something about yourself,” Bora hummed.

  
“You know enough about me to know where I live and to kidnap me, don’t you?” Minji responded. Bora knew she wasn’t being serious and it wasn’t meant as an insult. Or hoped so. She was surprised Minji didn’t even ask her how she knew about that.

  
“Well, you’re fine now, aren’t you? You don’t get the opportunity to be kidnapped by a hot devil every day,” she teased.

It was probably the first time Minji let out a genuine laugh. For Bora it was music to her ears.

“No.”

  
“Come on,” Bora whined, almost suffocating Minji in a tight hug. “You said I could do whatever I want with you.”

  
“I’m not going to the zoo with you.”

  
“I’ll give you a gift when we come back.”

  
“You’re an idiot,” Minji sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

Minji almost hated to admit it, but she started to enjoy Bora’s company. It was the fourth day and she was beginning to feel comfortable around the devil.

  
“Do you have friends?”

  
Bora was surprised by the question. They were at the zoo, holding hands because Bora insisted, and enjoying some peaceful silence until Minji broke it.

  
“Not really.”

  
Minji didn’t miss the sadness in Bora’s tone. She could imagine it was hard for someone like Bora. Someone who loved to talk and got passionate about certain topics. It was refreshing for Minji, to say the least.

  
“What about you?”

  
“Maybe one or two,” Minji said. “I don’t know if I’d call them my friends. But they’re people who haven’t left me yet.”

  
“Do you want them to leave?”

  
Minji stayed silent as she pondered the question. She always thought she was the happiest when she was alone and no one bothered her. Often, she was the one who cut off all contact with people. But the truth was that she was scared of being left. So, before anyone could hurt her, she preferred to hurt people instead. To protect herself.

  
“No.”

“So, what’s this gift you were talking about?” Minji asked when they returned to Bora’s apartment in the evening. She arched an eyebrow when Bora grinned sheepishly.

  
“You don’t have one, do you.”

  
“Not…yet,” Bora replied. She hesitated, calculating her next step. She noticed some things during their trip today. Minji would look at her more often, smile and laugh more, talk to her more. But she also didn’t miss the way Minji stared at her sometimes. The way her eyes flickered to her lips when Bora was telling her something, sometimes they would even travel further down.

  
“For tonight I’m your gift.”

  
Minji’s reaction was the one she secretly hoped for. Her eyes were getting darker, her lips tugging upwards in a smirk.

  
“I’ll take it.”

  
The next moment, Minji crashed their lips together. Minji’s kisses were hungry, wanting more with every time their lips connected.

  
Bora didn’t feel any sort of love behind them, but her mind was occupied with something else right now.

  
They stumbled through the apartment, not wanting to break the distance between them, until Bora’s back hit the mattress. Minji attached her lips to Bora’s neck, earning a gasp from the devil.Minji took her time to explore every inch of Bora’s body with her hands and lips.

  
“You’re beautiful,” Minji whispered when Bora was looking up at her, all clothes having been thrown on the floor by the human.

  
Minji smiled as she looked at her and it made Bora’s heart flutter.

  
She knew she had fallen for Minji. She knew on their first meeting. Bora wanted Minji to love her too. Not only because they didn’t have much time left, but because Bora needed Minji to love her back. Her heart was racing whenever she saw her, whenever Minji would show her the kind of smile only reserved for her. Even now, when Minji was looking at her.

  
“Are you going to stare at me all night or are you actually going to do something?” she teased and Minji rolled her eyes, this time playfully.

  
“You’re an idiot,” Minji chuckled, kissing Bora again as her hand traveled toward Bora’s core.  
Bora wrapped her arms around Minji’s neck, pulling her closer as she tightened around Minji’s fingers inside of her. It was magical. How gentle Minji treated her, compared to when they started, the way Minji put Bora’s pleasure above her own, the way she looked at Bora when she came undone.

  
Bora made sure to return the favor, trying to convey her feelings with every kiss, with every thrust of her fingers.  
Minji looked ethereal. With strands of her hair sticking to her forehead, her chest heaving as she came down from her high, her eyes shining like the moon outside.  
Bora fell for her. Hard.

* * *

Bora woke up and immediately smiled when she saw Minji beside her, still sleeping peacefully.

  
Memories from last night flooded her mind. She hoped it meant something to Minji. Because she knew it did for her. She glanced at the clock. It was already the fifth day. While she felt like she and Minji had become closer, it still didn’t feel like enough. Bora needed more.

  
“What are you thinking about this early?”

  
Bora chuckled softly and shook her head. “It’s nothing. Besides, it’s almost 2pm so get your ass out of bed. We have things to do.”

  
Minji groaned in pretend annoyance and got up. “I’m taking a shower,” she announced. “Join me?”

  
Bora could never say no to that. So, she nodded and the two shared another moment in the shower and all of their plans for today were forgotten.

“Tell me about your friends.”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I want to know who would be stupid enough to tolerate you,” Bora said and stuck out her tongue, fully expecting the slap on her shoulder from Minji.

  
To her surprise, Minji had opened up to her more and more as the days passed. Bora took it as a good sign.

  
“Well, there’s Siyeon,” Minji began. Bora could see the furrow of Minji’s brows.

  
“She’s…special. Annoying most of the time. She always says what’s on her mind and she doesn’t care how often I snap at her or push her away, she’s always understanding. Then there’s Yubin. She knows when to leave me alone. I appreciate that. Both of them.”

  
“Did you ever tell them that?” Bora asked, to which Minji shook her head.

  
“No. But they know. I hope.”

Minji’s plan was to endure a week with Bora. She didn’t plan to actually start caring about the woman.

  
Bora was good at getting her to show the side of her that she tried to suppress for years. She hated Bora for it, or, she wanted to. But she didn’t remember a time when she was as happy as she was now.

  
Happy.

  
Minji didn’t think she would ever associate that word with herself. It was easier not to be. Happiness always ended in disappointment for her. In pain, loss.

  
But Bora gave her warmth, comfort, a chance to be herself and let her guard down.

  
She was grateful for it. And just like with Siyeon and Yubin, she hoped Bora knew.

* * *

On their sixth day, Minji and Bora were sitting on the couch, Bora’s head laying in Minji’s lap.

  
“Tell me more about you,” Minji said. Bora was always there to listen to her concerns and her story, but Minji hadn’t asked a lot about the devil’s. At first, she convinced herself that she simply didn’t care, but she was curious about the woman and she wanted to give some kind of comfort as well, if Bora needed it.

  
“Well, there’s not much to know about me. You know I’m a devil.”

  
“You don’t really seem like one. Except for your eyes.”

  
“I know. The others are more intimidating than me. They make fun of me. My father is ashamed of me. But I don’t want to hurt anyone. I don’t care if I’m not seen as a real devil. I don’t care if I fail this stupid test, if I have to spend the rest of my life in hell by myself, so be it.”

Bora said she didn’t care, but Minji wasn’t dumb. She heard the tremble in Bora’s voice, the way her hands started to shake slightly. She was scared. And Minji didn’t blame her.

  
Minji couldn’t find the words to make her feel better, even though she wanted to be a source of comfort for the woman, but she planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and for Bora, that was enough.

  
‘I love you,’ Bora thought. And she hoped Minji loved her back.

Minji loved kissing Bora. The feel of her soft lips against hers, like they were made for each other. Bora’s laugh, that was annoying to her at first, now made her smile. Minji wasn’t used to smiling so much. But Bora told her how beautiful she looked when she did, so she smiled even more for her. She thought she wanted to be alone all the time, but now she got bored when Bora was gone for even a few minutes. Minji didn’t know what Bora was doing to her, but she liked it.

* * *

Bora tried not to think about it. Less than twenty-four hours were left until she would find out about Minji’s true feelings for her, which would also decide her fate.

  
Bora was optimistic. They had spent almost every minute together and with every day, Minji became more affectionate and attentive towards her. Minji was often the one who kissed her first or hugged her. Bora never felt happier before. She found the love she was always looking for and it was better than she ever imagined. She felt stupid for doubting her decision. Picking Minji was the best thing she could have done. And she was sure Minji felt the same.  
But for now, Bora didn’t want to think about the clock. She wanted to spend another day with Minji, just like they did the past week.

  
When she left the bedroom, Minji was already standing in the kitchen, making breakfast. She was singing again and this time she wasn’t embarrassed when Bora caught her. She just smiled at the woman, making Bora’s heart flutter again.  
Bora felt like the Minji that was in front of her now was completely different from the one she met a week ago. She didn’t complain at all. She liked this Minji a lot better.

They spent the afternoon cuddling on the couch, watching movies. Time flies when you have fun. Bora noticed that when she glanced at the clock.

  
Ten minutes left.

  
“Kiss me,” Bora said and Minji did. It was gentle, like Minji was trying to convey something through this kiss. Bora did. She portrayed all of her love into that kiss, pulling Minji closer.

  
“You changed me,” Minji hummed when she pulled back for air, the smile on her lips that Bora loved so much.

  
“I was scared of showing someone my vulnerable side because I didn’t want anyone to think I’m weak. And then you came and you just made it so…easy. You might be a devil, but you’re the nicest person I ever met.”

  
“Look who’s getting soft,” Bora teased with a grin. In truth, she tried not to tear up. It felt like a goodbye. It was. No matter how this day would end, they couldn’t be together. That’s what she told everyone who showed interest in her. But then again, Minji was different. She wasn’t scared of her, she truly cared for her, so maybe they could make it work. She was sure they could.

  
They both looked at the clock.

  
Less than a minute.

  
They just stared at each other, communicating with their eyes. Minji’s had that shine Bora adored so much.

  
Ten.

  
Minji kissed her.

  
Nine.

  
“I don’t want to lose you.”

  
Eight.

  
“I don’t want to lose you either.”

  
Seven.

  
“I love you,” Bora said.

  
Six.

  
“I love you too.”

  
Five.

  
“Rule number three,”

  
Four.

  
Bora sighed.

  
Three.

  
“You can’t lie.”

  
Two.

  
“Don’t forget me.”

  
One.

  
“What-“

  
Everything happened too fast for Minji after that. Instead of orange, Bora’s eyes glowed red. The room was cold as Bora disappeared into the darkness. The apartment that was filled with Bora’s laughter was now dead silent, Minji’s heavy breathing the only thing that could be heard.

  
“You’re an idiot,” she muttered, to Bora and herself.

  
Minji thought she was in love with Bora. It had to be love. But maybe Bora tried to make the impossible happen. Maybe she had put too much trust and hope in Minji.

  
It seemed that Minji was more of a monster than Bora was. She was the heartless one.

  
“I won’t forget you.”

  
Minji tried her best. She wanted to love Bora and she thought she did.

  
But she was wrong.

  
It wasn’t enough. It would have never been enough.


End file.
